Saviors of Superpowers
by MoonBlazingOTP
Summary: Heroes are strong men or women who have had years of experience and wisdom, right? Well, things are about to change. 8 teens, 1 destiny, tons of adventure! Join Ed, Edd and Eddy, along with 5 other teens who have to save the world from an evil organization, as well as deal with strange powers and emotions as well! Can they succeed, or will they fall to oblivion? AU! Contains OCs.


Hello people, my name is KevEddFan808 and I have joined forces with Moon Blazer to create the dream team: MoonBlazingOTP. and we are here to bring this special production. This is an Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic if you didn't know.

But... here are some disclaimers: We don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I don't own Nathan Kedd Goldberg, he belongs to C2ndy 2c1d. Edd is Rev! in this story, the concept of Rev!Edd and kevin belong to Asphixion (really hope I spelled that right). there will be no kevedd in this story. two kevins in this story, kevin barr (one in the cul de sac, and one with Edd (Rev!kevin).

okay now that that's out of the way we can get on with the story...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: INTRO

* * *

..."And to think we were so fucking close" Eddy stated, his voice vibrating with disappointment and weariness. Accepting defeat was not something that the egotistical scammer was known for, and his stance showed this. He was tense, clutching an ash covered and beaten up deck of playing cards, his lucky deck.

"Yes, but it appears the cards are not in your favor this time children." Rachlle stated triumphantly. He stroked his ebony beard, looking deep in thought. His face contorted in weird ways, as if pondering something. "Wow, I really thought I could think of more card puns that would correspond with this situation. Well, your readers will have to deal with it!" And as he said that, the foundation of the fourth wall began to weaken.

"Um...I'm sure we've told this to you already but, YOU'RE A COMPLETE LUNATIC!" Axel yelled, obviously annoyed with Rachlle's comment. The silver haired, devilish and snarky male was not so snarky now, but he still held the fiery defiance in his voice that he always had.

"As much as I enjoyed watching you all fail miserably, I need to finish this quickly. You should feel privileged to have been able to entertain me... Oh well, prepare to meet your inevitable demise, you runts." Rachlle sneered, with complete and utter malice in his voice.

"I can't believe this is happening...at least...at least we got to live the dream for just a little while...I'm sorry I couldn't save you my dearest, I'm so sorry", Vivian stated solemnly, as tears started to pour from the corners of her eyes. The brown haired tech-whiz had already crumbled to her knees, clutching her sides, as though holding herself. Pain and loss swarmed around her as she sobbed lightly.

"But Ed likes talking to animals!", Ed stated, not grasping the whole situation at hand. The tallest teen had taken the least damage, but had still been cornered, frightened by the intense technology that made him so confused that his head hurt. He expected Eddy to snap at him, but he tipped his head as no response was uttered.

Chester wiped the blood off of his cheek, his consistent need for cleanliness forgotten in the face of this disastrous defeat. All this hard work, all this training, all of the hardships they had to go through, thick and thin, but utterly together, made him want to sink to his knees in agony.

But he would never bow before this man, this monster to everything he held dear. Such a sneer full of malice and victory, this uncouth man had! He could hardly feel the ripple of the shadows he manipulated in his hands, and what was the point? The technology this organization possessed was more powerful, more advanced than any of the power wielding teens.

And Chester whimpered silently, the ache of utter loneliness swirling in his chest. In this moment he thought back on his life; he had always been an outcast, too pristine and too "nerdy" to be taken seriously. So it had crushed him when she had disappeared, when she, the best friend he had ever had, had vanished, and in a sick way, it reminded him of his powers, darkness and shadows, that slunk into the earth like rainwater upon moss.

Chester looked up, finally remembering that his friends were speaking, and he felt slightly uplifted. If they would go down, they would go down together. He glared at Rachell, eyes brimming with the fire of courage and defiance, so different from what Chester used to be like just a few months prior. He opened his mouth, his throat and mind burning, itching to insult and defy the glowering tyrant before them.

"You forget. As long as the people have the courage and defiance, the pillar of power will topple beneath the feet of the tyrant. You will be taken down." He narrowed his eyes, his right hand reaching to his left wrist to clutch the golden sash, ripped and battered, but still veiled in a wave of memory and honor, that was tied securely there. A memory of her, always. He closed his eyes, before coming to stand next to Vivvian, a silent wall of comfort for the also grieving female.

His words were followed by the agreement of the cloth-headed and mature teen, Edd. His eyes portrayed his defiance and determination, and he went to stand a few feet in front of Chester, but not daring to come within arm's range of Rachlle. At least, not yet... He began to speak.

"You won't get away with this, you tyrannical monster! More Saviors will be born, the cycle shall continue. One of them is bound to be able to beat you and the other scum of this earth. And you and your sick dream will all be for naught. And then you'll meet your demise, you disgusting freak!" Edd spat out harshly, as he tried to lunge for Rachlle, but to no avail. The thin teen threw himself forward, and the sneering older male simply sidestepped, swinging an arm down upon Edd's back, knocking the air out of his lungs. Edd fell to the ground, coughing harshly. He shakily got to his knees, eyes blazing as he looked up at the chuckling leader with hatred that burned like a thousand suns

"Sorry Eddward, but that day isn't today, though I admire your determination. I'll admire having your powers even more! Good bye children..." Rachle said with a smirk, lifting his hand to bring swift judgment upon what was left of the eight.

Then, it happened...

About 3 weeks earlier...

Five o'clock in the morning, in the town of Peach Creek, on the street of Rethink Avenue, an alarm continued to ring after what seemed like forever. The owner, like any other teenager at some point in their life, yelled something along the lines of 'SHUT THE HELL UP' and chucked it out of the window.

He removed the blanket covering his face to reveal Eddy Skipper Delmint, a 16 year old in 10th grade. He was a scammer that tricked unsuspecting students, Pigeons as he liked to call them, out of their allowances and salaries. In this, he felt pride, seeing the humiliation that crossed there features as he took their money.

"Well, that's the third one this month...damned things", Eddy said to himself as he walked to his closet. He opened the large oak doors to grab another alarm clock, which was one of dozens that lined a shelf within the closet.

He set his clock, as it should be, before picking up his android phone. He glanced at the time.

'5:02, good time as any to wake up' He thought, a smirk creeping over his features at the thought of another chance to scam the Pigeons.

He picked out his clothing for the day. He chose a gray shirt, black skinny jeans, a red hoodie, as well as a pair of gray converses with red rubber linings. He grabbed a bar of soap and a towel and headed out of his room and into the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to be fast so he could meet Ed at the corner.

Right across the street however, Ed Ryan Taylor was still sleeping, dreaming about having dinner with Rolf's chickens.

'Hehehe my baby chickens! Would guys like some gravy on your buttered toast?!' Just then the chickens opened their mouths and started to let out a deafening beeping sound.

Ed let out a blood curdling scream as he sat up in his bed. His arms shot up to swing blindly at whatever the noise was. He then turned to face his night stand where his phone lied and let out a large sigh of relief. The noise from his phone's alarm was what was making the very loud beeping sound.

"Oh it was just my alarm...hehe chickens like gravy", He said to himself...Ed knew that if Eddy were there then he would've commented on his stupidity.

It was 5:06, so Ed got up and stretched. Eddy always got to the corner first, and if Ed kept him waiting he would get mad, so he needed to pick up the pace. The last thing anyone would want was an angry Eddy!

He picked out his clothing; a red and white striped t-shirt, blue pants, green Nikes, and his usual green leather jacket. He grabbed some soap and a towel and hopped into the shower because he had pissed himself when he woke up.

Eddy was out of the shower by 5:10, but he took a few minutes to take a gander at himself in the mirror. He was in no way a body builder, but he did have a nice body if he did say so himself. After about three minutes of gazing at himself, Eddy opened his white, poster covered door leading to his room, a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist and his soaking dark blue bangs flopping with every step. He dried himself off and threw his clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror once more.

His hair looked drab and sloppy, so he grabbed some gel and rubbed it in his hair before he grabbed his school bag and his lucky deck of cards, which he kissed with a conniving chuckle, and was out the door. Ed however was already at the corner. He didn't take time out of his morning to gawk at himself, he was too preoccupied thinking about the nature and beautiful animals in their neighborhood. He loved looking at the woods and how the animals interacted with one another. There was just something about it that sparked so much interest in him. He just loved nature period.

The tall, slightly dopey yet strangely attractive, ginger-brown haired teen's thoughts came to an abrupt stop when Eddy showed up to the corner, his obnoxiously loud voice scaring off any wildlife in the area.

"Aye, monobrow!", Eddy's yell would annoy a normal person to no end, but it was safe to say Ed was no normal person.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", Ed screamed, much to Eddy's annoyance. "Oh hiya eddy! I thought you were a Wart Eater from episode ten of Galactonut the Space Skater". Ed tipped his head with a goofy smile, patting the smaller teen on the back.

It was safe to say that Eddy's expression was one of utter confusion. He just mentally added it to a file where he put all the weird things Ed said.

"Shut up Ed, get walking". Eddy ordered with a roll of his eyes, and they walked to school. The school was more modern and too nice for Eddy, especially for a public school. Only snobby brats attended such nice schools. So why was his so nice? Part of him wished he knew the school's secret to their apparent moneymaking plan that funded the remodeling and paint jobs and all that junk.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp nudge from Ed. He turned, about to whack the pea-brain across the head, only to frown as Ed tipped his head.

"How many schools are taking the trip to visit Peach Creek?" Ed asked, his voice full of curiosity.

Eddy sneered to himself. He had forgotten! A huge field trip consisting of 20 kids from a few schools around the country was located here in Peach Creek! And he just happened to be picked to chaperone. His expression quickly changed however, that meant fresh Pigeons to scam! He slung an arm around Eddy's shoulders and shook his head with a cackle.

"Ahhhh, I dunno buddy! But apparently we got some Pigeons that are migrating here from Maryland! All the way from Baltimore! What a Rich state, Maryland is. That means, rich kids to scam! I got a feeling that our shiny lookin' school has more ups than it does downs! Now get walking, pea-brain!" He shoved Ed, who simply giggled and pranced down the sidewalk. Edddy followed slowly, eyes bright with mischief and readiness.

~32 miles from Peach Creek in the town called Apricot lake, 5:02 AM:~

17 year old *Eddward Marion Vincent was already ready for school. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a short sleeved black jacket, a fishnet shirt with red trimmings, and a pair of black boots. He woke up an hour ago so that he could get out of the house early and use the school swimming pool.

The feeling he got when swimming, was simply put, orgasmic. He loved the smell of chlorine in the air and how the freezing water bit at his pale skin, the Goosebumps it left. With that in mind, he started to grab his things to head out. He left his room and felt the top of his head.

"Damn it all to bloody hell". He lamented, for he had almost forgotten his trademark beanie. He ran back inside of his room and scouted around for it until he spotted it on his bedside desk."Ah there you are you little rascal". He grabbed the beanie and placed upon his head, so that it covered the back portion of his head and left a lovely amount of raven black hair out in the front.

With his necessary school materials and swimming gear, as well as his beanie, he hopped into his car and headed out...he had to pick up Axel, Goldberg, and Kevin before he was able to go to school.

About thirteen minutes after Edd left, he had picked up Nathan and Kevin. He was now arriving at Axel's lovely house hold. The self proclaimed "god of evil" was sitting on his porch, making sure that his white hair was properly styled to his liking...he was wearing a black and gray sleeveless hoodie with a short sleeve fishnet shirt underneath, grey pre-ripped jeans with chains dangling from each side, and black boots. His hair was a pristine white with the sides shaved and dyed a crimson red. He looked up with his grey eyes just in time to catch site of the black Dodge Challenger he was looking for.

He smirked, showing of his very pointy teeth, before grabbing his things, as well as his swimming equipment and walked over to the opulent car. He opened the front seat and was greeted by Edd, Nathan Goldberg, and Kevin James. All of them beloved members of the Rosswand High Swim Team.

"I'm guessing that you hoes are ready for our little race, aren't you". Axel said, his shark like grin never wavering.

"You bet we are!", The two in the back chorused, followed by the three laughing. But Eddward wasn't having any of their foolishness.

"Potty mouth, sit down, and I am as serious as cardiac arrest when I say that if you hooligans do not silence yourselves, I will kick you all out of my car and you can walk the rest of the way!" Eddward snapped, looking quite pissed. Everyone shut up except for Axel as per usual.

"Oh lighten up, buzz-kill, I'm just excited to see your face when I finish before you", Axel said, his voice filled with confidence, or was it cockiness? It didn't matter which one it was, he was just full of it.

"Either you're really stupid or really arrogant". Edd deadpanned, obviously not impressed.

"Okay, let's make a bet then". Edd glanced his way, letting him know he was listening. "If I win, then you have to kiss Kevin". He said, egging him on by flapping his arms like a chicken while making rooster noises. Kevin in the back didn't look too worried, he was confident in Edd's ability. They didn't call him the Shark of Rosswand for nothing.

"Fine, but if I win you have to get back together with Heather ", Edd tipped his head up with a knowing smile, awaiting his answer.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! She's icky and smells of dried up cat piss and dog thumbs dipped in fried elephant shit!" He said, balling his eyes out and wiggling his thumbs. The two in the back looked at him like he was crazy. "But I'll do it". He said suddenly, wiping the tears out of his eyes "and you'll be sorry". He added with an angry pout.

Upon reaching the school, the four boys exited the black car and made their way into the average yet familiar building. The hallways were relatively empty give or take a few people here and there, but they didn't care to listen the conversation they were having.

"And why do you hate Heather so much anyway?" Nathan asked, continuing the conversation that had been going on in the car. He looked at her in the hallway and she was smoking. "And I definitely don't smell what you described, bro".

"No, you stupid bitch! She was icky and smelled like all that other shit in the pants. It looked like unwashed ground beef that was dropped in green liquid shit and left to bake in the sun!". He almost yelled, still as unfiltered as usual. Some students stopped to give him weird looks, but he simply scowled at them, shrugging his shoulders.

"Language Axel, I don't know how many times I have to say that in order for you to remember not to use such vulgarity in front of me", Edd stated, knowing it will would probably do no good. The words would simply go through one ear and out the other.

The classrooms in their school were modern, usually white walls with a black chalkboard adorning the center. Edd appreciated the average look. He was never a flashy kind of teen. Ah yes, Edd sure did love his school.

The rest of the walk to the classes was full of more vulgarity from Axel, laughing from Kevin and Nathan, and lots of yelling and complaining from Edd.

6:10 Baltimore, Maryland:

16 year old Devaughn sat in his classroom, bored as hell, like almost all the other adolescents. But there were two differences between his bored ass classmates and himself. One, he looked good doing it. He wore a backwards dark green and black Snap-Back, a green short sleeve dress shirt with the collar popped up, black skinny jeans and a pair of green super high top converses. His skin was the color of the dark coffee that had recently been tossed into the trash by him after being emptied of its contents.

Two, he had a saving grace that was just as good looking as he was, his best friend Vivian. She was like a sister to him, and has been with him through thick and thin, darkness and light, through rough times and good times. 16 year old Vivian was a slim and brilliant young teen, who wore a light blue cardigan over a white undershirt that had a swirling blue design on the left side. Her jean capris matched very well with the outfit, a pair of blue and white converses and a blue head- band completed the outfit, not to mention that it matched with her tanned skin. She was of Spanish descent, and her accent was graceful. The only problem was, she was very unaware of how others looked at her, and was not a girlish kind of person, preferring technology over looks any day!

He sat there and looked at her for awhile and deciding that with nothing better to do, he would bother her.

Said girl was sleeping, the top half of her body splayed ungracefully across her desk, eyes closed and mouth open in a quiet snore as a steady stream of drool formed a puddle on the desk. Not a very good look for a girl. DeVaughn took his index finger and poked her on the forehead.

"Wake up, you look like crap". He said, giving her a slight smirk.

She blinked awake, stretching massively, mouth snapping shut, before she leaned on her arm, looking sheepishly at her best friend. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep the other night", she said with a slight smile and droopy eyelids, giggling quietly.

"Let me guess, you were tinkering again?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, and a new episode of Hetalia was put on Tumblr the other night, so I was persuaded to watch all of season 2 again!".

"What did I tell you about staying up past your bedtime? You're gonna be sleepy the whole day woman, then what will I do to pass the boredom?" He asked with mock depression coming across his features.

"Oh shut it!" Vivvian giggled, before crossing her arms with a distracted look.

"What's on your mind?" Devaughn flicked a piece of an eraser at the Spanish tech geek, and Vivian shrugged.

"I'm just curious about the field trip we're going on. It's awesome that you and I were picked as part of the 20 kids who get to go to Peach Creek, but...It's gonna be so...strange." She sighed. "I've lived in Maryland for my whole life! In Baltimore, for my whole life! I've never been to Peach Creek. The farthest I've gone was the states closest to us. I'm excited, and I'm also nervous."

Devaughn laughed, a little louder than he intended. He spoke with a comforting and teasing voice.

"It's gonna be fun! I promise you that this field trip is worth it! Imagine what Peach Creek will be like! I bet there's going to be people with different accents! Look, Viv, as long as we're both there together, everything will be just fine! We're best friends!" He chuckled.

"...thank you, I suppose you're right!" She giggled back, only to stop abruptly as the teacher directed their voice towards the two friends.

"DeVaughn and Vivian, detention after school for chatting in my class". The teacher said as calmly as he could, but they saw his eye twitching so they knew he was annoyed. The teacher resumed writing about the division of cells

"Well, that's the fourth one this month" DeVaughn said with a frown.

"YES! I'll have time to nap!", Vivian exclaimed that a little too loud, and the whole class turned to look at them, some looking amused, and some looking confused. A few looked annoyed, but Vivian didn't notice.

"Add 2 hours onto your previous 1 and a half". The teacher said with another twitch. "On with the lesson". He said as he turned back to the smart board and continued blabbering about Science.

With Eddy and Ed in Peach Creek:

Eddy sat in class, jar full of money clasped tightly in his lap from a successful day of scamming Pigeons with his lucky deck of cards. They never see it coming, and there so surprised when he busts out the card that forces the money right out of their hands.

That's what's so lucky about his deck, it's not fixed, he doesn't do anything but shuffle his cards and hope for the best. And it's never failed him this far.

"32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38! That's what I call successful scammin'! And just wait until I get those kids from the other schools!", Eddy whisper-yelled to Ed next to him. Eddy proceeded to pull his cards from his pocket and kissed them all over.

"Eddy, cards were created for entertainment not sex". Mr. Weizmann said as the class began to laugh.

"Yeah yeah whatever", Eddy said with a blush of embarrassment. He slipped the prized possessions back into his pocket, and leaned on his desk, looking at his phone.

"Eddy, can we buy some jawbreakers and gravy after class." Ed said looking as clueless as usual.

"Sure monobrow. You can have a jawbreaker if you shut up." Eddy groaned, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Ed was silent for the rest of the class until school let out. Then, they headed to the candy shop down the street from the cul-de-sac. They walk out three minutes later with pockets and mouths full of the oversized jawbreakers. They then went their separate ways with their treats.

With Edd and Axel:

After having beaten Axel's ass forward and back in the pool, and an embarrassing date proposal by Axel to fish lipped Heather, Edd and Axel took their biology test for the last 30 minutes of school.

Edd sat in his seat working on his biology exam, finding it hard to focus with Axel leaning over his shoulder to copy the answers. A second later there's a giant thud and Axel and his desk are sideways on the floor. The class erupts in laughter which only fueled Edd's irritation.

"Will you degenerate scumbags shut up!" Edd snapped angrily, starting in a low voice and yelling by the end. This landed Axel and Edd in detention until 5 o'clock. When the bell rang, they walked to detention, where utter boredom awaited. Edd had already left a red mark on Axel's arm where he had smacked him for getting them in detention. In the Hallway, Edd gave Nat the keys to his car, with a fair warning, so that he could drop Kevin off at home, and pick them up later.

They then sat and waited for the next three hours of their lives, the silence only being disrupted by the ticking of the modern black ringed clock in the corner of the room. The detention teacher had to use the restroom, and Axel now leaned over to his friend.

Edd ignored him until he began to speak of the field trip. Oh yeah! Edd had not thought much of it. He had been on many field trips, and was no newcomer to them. But this one seemed...different. Special even. And it was only to another high school 2 hours away! Edd had never actually been in Peach Creek, but he had driven past it on his way to a restaurant for one of his friend's birthday dinners. What was so special about this field trip that it made him think about it constantly?

"So yeah, this shitty school in Peach Creek better have Wi-Fi, or I'm starting the biggest knife fight that state has ever seen! I hope they have hot girls there, too!" Axel smirked, only for Edd to sneer back.

"Don't let Heather hear you!"

"That bucket of prunes can kiss it back and forth for all I care! Good thing she wasn't one of the chosen 20 to go on the field trip, like you and I, am I right, bro?" Axel's sneaking arm was shoved away, but in a friendly manner. Edd leaned back after a while, wondering what Peach Creek was like, and what other schools would be attending. He sighed.

This was going to be a long detention...

~London, England: 6:30 Blackriver High School~

"Gah!" The exclamation was loud, and was followed by an angry, yet feathery quiet Chinese-English mix of curses. It had already been two hours, and the Blackriver high-school student had not been able to complete her English assignment, let alone the three other assignments in Science, History and Mathematics.

This girl was definitely a quiet one, yet she burned with a sharp tounge, and the grace and natural beauty inherited from her home country of China. This girl was slim, and her hair was akin to the name of the school she was attending in London, a glossy ebony stream that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were obviously that of Chinese decent, narrow, but also exotic, a honey hued brown as her eye color.

She wore a standard school uniform, a navy blue vest with a white under-shirt, a knee length navy blue pencil skirt, with white stockings and black, glossy shoes. She hated the itchy fabric, but she was not one to complain.

This was Chi-Yun, a Chinese orphan who had been adopted by a wealthy English family, and she had been eternally grateful to them, and still was. The 18 year old senior looked over her shoulder, scanning the student lounge for a familiar face. The son of her adoptive family, and the boy who she considered her closest friend and brother.

"Having trouble, Chi-Chi?" A voice that oozed with superiority and intelligence made the Chinese beauty whip around, hand raised to smack the offender, only to sigh in relief at the sight of the boy who she was looking for.

This boy was the epitome of cleanliness, that much could be told just by looking at his crisp and stainless school uniform, his perfectly groomed and flawless alabaster colored skin. His hair was a dark brown, short enough to keep his ocean blue eyes in sight, but long enough in the back of his head to slightly curl up, as though defying gravity, (Or by hair gel, whichever one was more creative).

His nose was very proportional, and the bridge supported a black framed pair of glasses, not the nerdy kind, but the high class kind. The boy had intense posture, but only slight creases in the button up white shirt beneath his navy vest showed that he had any muscle at all. Chi-Yun had always teased him about being feminine, but the brilliant boy would always quip back with a remark that would be impossible to understand or reply to.

This skinny, graceful, orderly boy was none other than 17 year old Chester William Harrison, a pristine, top 3 percentile in the school kind of guy. If he was not writing or studying, he was learning a language, finishing a project, anything that would be seen as nerdy and utterly boring to the English population. But this is how he was, and Chi-Yun liked him this way.

Besides, who else would help her with English?

"Chester, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?!" Chi-Yun pretended to be angry as always, so he felt obliged to help her with no form of payment on her part. Chester always found a way to get repaid when he helped someone.

"Your anger wounds my heart, dear Chi-Yun, like a dagger deeply embedded into the center of my being. I noticed your growing aggravation, and decided to see what was infuriating my dearest friend so." The 17 year old senior student, who had happened to skip a grade, sat next to his best friend and adoptive sister, a persistent smirk on his face.

Chi-Yun rolled her eyes, and snapped.

"Good, I see you're already in the mood for English, Chester. I need your help, and since you snuck up on me, I expect you to help with no peep of payment."

As Chester laughed, his eyes brightened with humor and superiority. His voice was accented in a graceful English, while Chi-Yun's was hard to explain, sometimes sounding Chinese, but lacing over with English.

"Well of course! Anything for my best friend! And you know I've always been good at sneaking up on people, as you have been wonderful at accuracy based activities and physical activities. Such barbarous games you play out there, so much dirt!" He crinkled his nose, taking Chi-Yun's lined paper and textbook from her side of the table, adjusting his glasses to read the small text.

"Sorry, I had no idea that you were allergic to dirt, Chester. Actually, you're not. You're just a little princess who isn't allowed to dirty up her dress!" Chi-Yun giggled, with a teasing voice, to which Chester replied, not looking up from the textbook.

"Oh Chi-Chi~ There happens to be books upon books of princess who beg to differ with your statement. And although I don't consider her a princess, wasn't there a lady named Mulan who pretended to be a man in the Chinese army? She's considered a princess, in the United States at least. And besides," He looked up, his eyes sharp with amusement as he continued. "Who has more power, a princess, or the peasant who sulks in the dirt?"

Chi-Yun opened her mouth to reply, only to grumble in defeat. Chester nodded with egotistical pride, an emotion that Chi-Yun had been able to sense, along with moods of any other person she saw. This was a strange talent she had, one she could not explain. She shook her head, and began packing her bag.

"Well, let's head to English. Thank you for the help, Chester." Chi-Yun hugged him lightly, and the younger teen hugged her back, laughing.

"Anytime my dear. Let's walk together, I feel like sitting with you in class." He said honestly, as the two students walked side-by-side.

School ended quickly, in Chester's eyes, as he headed to the Senior dorm room, depositing his school stuff, before changing into a white button up shirt, covered by a black vest, with a dark violet tie, and black dress pants, a pair of clean shoes complementing his outfit.

Chi-Yun, who was across the hall form him on the girl's side of the hall, had changed into a red silk shirt with flowing sleeves and golden patterns, and black jeans, with her lucky golden sash tied around her waist. Her hair was in a bun, held together by chopsticks, a style she had learned when she was young. The two grabbed their phones, and exited their rooms at the same time.

"If we get to the charity event by 5, we should have time afterwards to get something to eat." Chester offered, as Chi-Yun grabbed her car keys, and walking to the student parking lot, opening the door to her clean and modern silver car, a gift for her 18th birthday, and put the key into the ignition.

"Okay. But who's paying?" Chi-Yun giggled, proving the stereotype that Chinese were bad at driving by driving safely and smoothly towards the charity event that the two students had volunteered to help with.

"Me of course! I'm shocked you'd ask that!" Chester replied, his gentlemanly instincts kicking in. Chi-Yun rolled her eyes, hating to be doted on. They both had jobs, and were able to make their own money, rather than depend on their parent's fortune.

9:30pm:

After a long day of hard work, detention, volunteering and lots of sweets and homework, everyone was home, sound asleep. But there won't be much sleep tonight, for the call of destiny is here. And our Saviors must answer...


End file.
